The Hyperion Mantle
The Hyperion Mantle is a feared and respected mercenary company currently led by Dareios Steelshield. They are especially renowned for their participation against the Defiler's campaign throughout the Great Corruption. Origins and traditions The company was formed a few decades before the Defiler's uprising and truly made a name for themselves when facing his relentless armies. Erastos the Unbroken originally formed the company because of his vision of changing the hired-swords business. He wanted to fight for just causes and often refused offers from warlords and chieftains he didn't want to serve, simply because he disagreed with their ways. Erastos mostly sold his troops to the Andarill Kings and nobles, since he was of Andarill blood himself. The Great Corruption When the Defiler initiated his reign across the Andarill provinces, the Hyperion Mantle were the first mercenaries to be bought. The Andarill King Terion IV had a good relation to Erastos and the Hyperion troops had proved themselves in battle before. When the Great Corruption had passed its 4th year, the Defiler stood outside the gates of the strategically important city of Noarn. King Terion knew that he could not afford to lose this city, along with House Kastall which was the ruling noble family of Noarn. Hours before the siege begun, a Hyperion division (~4000 men) was flewn in the city by their own transport zeppelins. Another one and a half division was brought to the plains sorrounding Noarn. These men waited for the actual siege to begin and hid in the sorrounding foggy highlands that engulfs Noarn. When the gates were breached, the 4000 Hyperion hoplites would make up the first and strongest line of defence, combined with Noarns City Guard. The combined forces of their shields, formations and the ranged-support from Noarns archers made it possible to hold the outer squares of the city for hours. When the Defiler had moved most of his armies inside the city, the second part of the Hyperion army, the ones stationed outside, rushed the gates at the sound of a horn blown by Erastos himself. The forces in the city alone would never have been able to hold the city and Noarn had fallen if it wasn't for the 1½ division stationed outside. When they arrived at the gates from the outside, they had forced the Defilers armies in a tight spot, making them unable to escape. The Hyperion commenced their onslaught, and the invading army were slaughtered in a bloody mess. Since they had nowhere to run, the Defiler lost all of his troops during the battle. His host body was killed by a Hyperion soldier during the battle, before King Terion could seize and him. It's important to note, that in this point in the war against the Defiler, the Andarill Kingdom had few troops to show for, and their armies mostly consisted of mercenaries. It is, however, the Hyperion Mantle that is remembered as the gamechanger, and they have ever since been heroes to most of mankind.